La vie en Rose
by Ibara no Hime
Summary: La maldición de la eternidad estaba puesta en Rosette, su pecado enamorar al rey de los vampiros desde épocas antiguas, provocando amor, resentimiento y toda emoción esta en esta historia. Ahora aquel rey vampiro llama Kamijo yuuji que decidió volver a usar su verdadero nombre tras haberlo cambiado varias veces un cantante de Jrock ocultando su identidad como los demás vampiros
1. La maldición de la bestia

Pretendía estar dormida, pretendía que nada sucedía, me levante muy a mis pesares, era cierto que los demonios deambulaban por las noches, pero esas dulces noches estaba yo una chica de 25 años, mis ojos que denotaba un color azul cristalino al ver a mis familiares para después regresar en aquel color café rojizo, deseaba estar más tiempo con mi familia, pero debía saldar unas cuentas, con aquel que era mi dueño desde tiempos inmemorables, tal vez era el destino, tal vez yo me lo había buscado de algún modo, por leyes de metafísica lo había atraído a mí, no sabía por qué esta era mi condena, mi salvación.

Me dispuse a irme sigilosamente como si mis padres o mi hermano inclusive el perro y los gatos despertasen, sabía perfectamente que mi poder había sido suficiente y no despertarían hasta que yo regresara y dispusiera de ello.

Me puse un pantalón cualquiera y una blusa roja de manga corta, brincaba entre cada casa, para llegar a la montaña solitaria, para encontrarme como cada mes con aquel que era mi dueño, sabiendo que su nombre real volvía a usar en la actualidad, como en el momento que le conocí, aquel que era mi dueño, era ese ser que se hacía llamar Kamijo, o más bien realmente regresaba a su nombre de nuevo.

Por fin llegas amor – me miro con una ternura incontrolable.

Ya estoy aquí Kamijo – respondí avergonzada.

Tanto tiempo sin verte Rosa – me miro detenidamente – o más bien Rosette – mostraba una leve sonrisa - ¿no te falta algo? – pregunto irónico.

Lo siento – me acerque a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, que termino siendo en los labios con gran pasión tras su abrazo por retenerme.

Te extrañe tanto mi querida rosa – sonaba melancólico, yo olfateaba su cuello, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba – todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo, tú tienes la culpa por no venir antes – repuso con tranquilidad- además si – fue interrumpido por mí.

Sabes que no beberé sangre de humanos ni de animales, no deseo lastimarlos – repuse con gran valentía.

A pesar de ser una bestia como yo, sigues poseyendo ese corazón tan noble – me miraba con cariño y ternura- no podrás aguantar si sigues así, quizás solo yo puedo ser tu salvación – su voz era certera y tierna.

Lo eres – respondí secamente, sin tanteo mientras seguía sosteniéndome en su cuello, mirándole a los ojos, me tenía atrapada, él era mi verdugo, era quien me maldijo y es quien me salva de no ser una vil bestia.

Sabes amor – me miraba decidido- ya es momento en que regreses conmigo – sonaba severo.

Esto- me quite de su agarre- no quiero- le voltee a ver decidida- quiero seguir con mi familia – repuse con gran valentía.

Entiende, si no lo deseas yo los despertare del sueño que creaste en ello – sonaba su voz con decisión.

Solo déjame 10 años más – repuse con temor.

No puedo dejarte tanto tiempo cariño, mírate a ti misma, tienes los eterno 18 años y a pesar de ello aparentas menos edad – sonreía con malicia.

Pero – fui interrumpida.

Solo 5 años más te dejare jugar a la familia feliz – se tocaba la frente algo enojado.

Gracias – al escuchar su ironía solo deseaba estrangularlo, pero que más podía hacer si jamás moriríamos, éramos eternos.

¿Lista?– dijo como si fuera necesaria la respuesta.

Espera – me amarre el cabello, me puse una peluca rubia y me fui con él.

Sabes que no es necesario, de igual forma podemos borrar sus memorias – suspiro ante su respuesta.

Lo sé, pero por si las dudas – me encogí de hombros.

Te he demostrado lo poderoso que puedo ser, soy el rey de nuestra raza, eso no te dice algo – sonaba irónico.

Lo siento – respondí en modo de súplica.

Sabia perfectamente lo que íbamos al hotel, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba el, y lo que yo buscaba con ello, el que esta sed insaciable se quitara de mi cuerpo, que este ardor en mi garganta cesara por el momento, temía lastimar a un ser humano, temía el matar a un animal, estaba en contra de mí el lastimar a otro ser vivo y él lo sabía perfectamente bien, por esa razón el trato estaba hecho, desde que él me puso esta maldición llamada eternidad.

Desvístete- me dijo Kamijo juguetonamente, mientras él estaba acostado en la cama, hice caso omiso, hice lo que me pidió- ven a mí – completamente desnuda estaba en la cama, para después ser jalada salvajemente en la cama, él estaba encima de mí, nos besábamos apasionadamente, hasta llegar al clímax, entre besos y acaricias- Te amo Rosette- dijo en un leve suspiro al terminar, mientras me acerque a él y mordí su cuello con desdén – vamos cariño, se gentil con tu víctima- bebía con desdén de su cuello hasta saciar mi sed , mientras el acariciaba mi cabello – que bueno que dejaste crecer tu hermoso cabello negro – dijo con avives- recuerdas amor, tienes aquel flequillo recto, como cuando te conocí – yo no ponía mucha atención, sacie mi sed, me separe de él.

Gracias mi señor – me separaba de él, cuando me tomo de la cintura para retenerme.

Solo dime Kamijo amor, tanto tiempo y no se te quita esas mañas después de beber – beso mi cuello, abrió una pequeña herida y bebió un poco dándome más sed de nuevo – quería recordar ese sabor – volví a morderlo, para luego separarme al terminar para vestirme e irme a casa, casi amanecía y no sería bueno que la gente sospechara al no verlos despiertos- espero mi proyecto te guste- dijo algo entusiasmado.

No lo negare Kamijo, pero si tienes talento, desde tu primer proyecto hasta este, ha sido bueno- seguía vistiéndome.

Eso me alegra – sonrió con franqueza- por cierto ¿no se te olvida algo amor? – preguntaba mientras me miraba como terminaba de vestirme para irme.

Si Kamijo – respondí sin entender, se acercó a mí y me beso.

Esto amor- siguió con el beso- espero te vaya bien, ya sabes solo 5 años más – repuso el para verme retirar por la ventana, regrese a casa quite aquel poder de las mentes de mis mascotas, despertando de aquel sueño, lo mismo con mis hermanos y padres, acostándome rápido, fingiendo sueño.


	2. Los recuerdos del comienzo

Los Recuerdos el comienzo de todo...

Al regresar a mi casa cerré mis ojos, solo podía venir a mi aquella historia, el comienzo de todo, algo que realmente no entendía, el por qué a mí me sucedía dichas cosas, tal vez era parte de todo, estos 5 años viviría con mi ahora familia y nada importaba, pero el recuerdo venia de nuevo a mí, desde que tenía 7 años.

¿Louis no crees que es peligroso jugar ahí? – preguntaba con miedo.

No te preocupes, además ya estamos grandes, no nos pasara nada – decía con gran avidez.

Pero yo solo tengo- contaba con mis dedos – 7 años – conteste- tú tienes 8- termine diciendo.

No seas miedosa-me atrajo hacia el – Rosette es una gallina- se burlaba de mí.

No lo soy – le seguí, subiendo aquella capilla, donde estaba la campana a lo alto.

Que gran vista – ponía aquella posee de pirata, comenzamos a jugar pero algo fue lo que rompió aquella alegría, el hermoso paisaje, Louis se había resbalado, estaba sosteniéndolo de la mano mientras lloraba, no podía aguantar su peso era más que el mío – tengo miedo, tengo miedo- lloriqueaba aquel niño.

Louis resiste- se resbalaba cada vez mas de mi agarre mientras yo lloraba, miraba como su cuerpo caía y el impacto detrás de la capilla, un área solitario, cayo aquel cuerpo inerte, yo no pude más, me puse en el centro, debajo de la campana, estaba rezando, estaba llorando, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

_Kamijo_

Por favor sálveme- la voz de un niño suplicaba ayuda.

Mmmm la sangre de un niño es la más deliciosa – dije al ver aquel cuerpo.

Hare lo que sea – sonaba suplicante.

Eso suena tentado – me acerque al joven- ¿te gustaría ser mi sirviente eterno?- pregunte.

Seré lo que sea si me ayuda – aquel chiquillo lloriqueaba.

Está bien – mordió aquel cuello, bebiendo la sangre para luego a través de su saliva combinada con la propia sangre del niño, lo puso en su mano, para darle a beber las gotas- es la forma más baja de caer, serás mi sirviente, un vampiro de baja calaña, cuando desee podre matarte, más te vale serme fiel – el chico convulsionaba por dicha combinación, como si se tratase del veneno más letal, aquel niño parecía desesperado, no podía morderme ya que no lo tenía permitido, vio un pequeño gato, con rapidez lo tomo para saciar su sed- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte sin interés.

Louis- contesto.

De ahora en adelante seré tu amo – respondí.

¿Puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto con temor.

Claro – repuse igual era un niño y mi nuevo sirviente.

Me permitirá cuidar de mi amiga – agacho la mirada.

Si es lo que deseas podrás hacerlo – sonreí amable, tenía un nuevo esclavo y no cabía duda que cuando no le necesitara lo mataría en cualquier momento, por ahora solo se encargaría del trabajo sucio, ya que nadie sospecharía de un niño.

_Rosette_

Mientras seguía llorando, unos brazos me abrazaron, era uno de mis hermanos intentando consolarme, no podía parar de llorar.

¿Qué pasa tonta? – a pesar de su manera de tratarme quería que me tranquilizara.

Ahí, ahí – apuntaba hacia el lugar donde había caído mi amigo- Louis murió, Louis murió – repetía una y otra vez.

Pero no hay nada- solo estaba una gran mancha de sangre.

Tras aquello, los padres de Louis hablaron con la policía pero el cuerpo jamás fue hallado. En las calles de París, Francia, en el siglo 19, caminábamos mi familia y los Valois velando a su hijo, sin cuerpo alguno, sabiendo de acuerdo a mi testimonio y al no verlo, que él estaba muerto, que tal vez un loco había visto su cuerpo y se lo había llevado con un fin desconocido, poco sabíamos de ello, se hablaba de asesinos de igual calibre, entre ellos con sus fetiches horribles, era de esperarse que mi mejor amigo, el único que parecía ser mi hermano ante su trato, haya sido utilizado bajo esos fines sucios y ruines, parte de ello era mi culpa, si le hubiera detenido, seguiría vivo, me sentía culpable y todos dejaron de tener esperanza alguna de hallar el cuerpo inerte de Louis


	3. Los demonios también pueden tener bondad

¿Los demonios también pueden tener bondad?

Había pasado los años, años que en mi alma me dolía cada vez más la perdida de Louis, tal vez si era mi culpa, tal vez debí prevenirle de aquello, pero que podía hacer una niña de 7 años, había pasado 10 años reclamándome en mis adentros, por qué mi mejor amigo no estaba a mi lado, tanto tiempo y su familia parecía haberlo olvidado, por las noches lloraba en silencio, ya no estaba aquel que me defendía de mis hermanos, aquel que me sacaba una sonrisa cuando era regañada por mis padres, ahora a mi edad no tenía un pretendiente y ese era un gran problema.

-¿Cuándo rayos se ira de esta casa?- gritaba furioso mi padre- ya es momento de que se case – parecía no tener fin sus palabras dolorosas.

\- Yo no puedo hacer nada por algún motivo ellos huyen, les asusta nuestra hija – mi madre se encogía de hombros – no nos queda más que mantenerla todavía – reponían ellos, me daba tanto coraje, pues yo trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de pan arreglando el lugar, daba dinero a la casa y ellos todavía me trataban de aquella manera.

\- nunca debió nacer – fue lo último que escuche, tras salir corriendo ir aquella capilla abandonada, tras la muerte de mi mejor amigo y llorar en silencio.

\- no sabes cuánto te extraño Louis – decía al viento, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo- debería irme contigo- repuse, pero al escuchar una voz me hacía sentir mejor.

\- No mueras querida amiga, vive por mí – era la voz de Louis, tal vez era mi imaginación, pero tan nítida y perfecta, que entendí perfectamente bien que era el alma de mi mejor amigo apoyándome desde el cielo.

\- Gracias – respondí limpiando mis lágrimas.

Los días pasaban tras el trabajo, tenía que llevar unos encargos lejos del establecimiento, por ello me pagarían algo extra, tras aquellas palabras del fantasma de mi mejor amigo la vida parecía sonreírme, tanto tiempo sintiéndome observada, tal vez él lo hacía desde el cielo, la sonrisa llegaba, no importaba las palabras dolorosas que mis padres decían durante mi presencia y cuando no estaba, que solo me miraban como una simple carga para ellos.

Mis hermanos encargándose de ofenderme como siempre, tras a ver como todo había pasado cada vez eran más fuertes sus insultos, tal vez de ser clase media, no formar parte de la nobleza y ser un total de 11 hermanos siendo yo la menor de todos ellos, algunos Vivian cerca y sus esposas solo querían que les ayudara en el hogar, recordaba aquella historia de cenicienta, mi caso parecía ser algo así, sin la madrastra malvada, sin las hermanastras , siendo peor, mi propia familia, que buscaban como explotarme en cuanto podían, al pensar que ya no podía más, lo único que recordaba era el rostro de mi mejor amigo, aquellas palabras que se escucharon al viento, tal vez en un momento encuentre la felicidad, deseaba rápidamente que así fuera, pero las cosas no son como en los cuentos de hada y aquel príncipe azul no llegaría, aquellas mujeres malas no les sacarían los ojos los cuervos, ellos seguirían en su buena vida, tal vez lo único que me quedaba era escapar de casa, pero no tenía el valor, no tenía la fuerza, a pesar de cuanto me herían sus palabras, cuanto me dolían sus desolaciones, dentro de mí me decía " somos familia" era normal todo aquel desfiguro dentro de la sociedad, era normal todo aquel trato, aunque fuera así , siempre seguiría queriéndolos y velando por su bienestar, tras rezar antes de dormir, a pesar de todo teníamos la misma sangre y siempre seria así, yo saldría perdiendo, por ser tan ingenua tan torpe y porque no decirlo estúpida.

Iba a aquel lugar tranquilamente, después de pasar por varias calles lejos del establecimiento, casi perdida por parís, un tipo de extraña prominencia me seguía, la gente parecía no importarle, caminaba cada vez más rápido, su estatura alta y cuerpo corpulento, siendo un leñador de oficio, de unos 40 o más años, su cabello era rubio y corto, su vejes era notoria pero a pesar de ello se le denotaba la gran fuerza, sus ojos verdes denotaban sus intenciones enfermas, tras ver a una mujer desconocida por su barrio de manera enfermiza me seguía, corrí sin detenerme, nadie parecía querer ayudarme, el me seguía, esto me asustaba, tras entrar en un callejón sin salida, pensé que este sería mi final, sería que esta vez sería rota por completo, no importaba si moría, pero temía a la deshonra, temía a que aquellas manos me tocaran y robaran lo que más aprecio guardamos las mujeres, sobre todo en estas épocas, si no lo hacíamos éramos tratadas como las culpables, temía eso y mucho más, si mis padres me miraban como una carga, con tal deshonra ya no quisieran saber nada de mi " maldita la hora en que nací mujer" masculle en susurro " maldita la hora en que vine a este mundo" deseaba morir por completo al ver como aquel tipo se acercaba cada vez más a mi sin escapatoria.

No temas señorita, se la pasara increíble – aquella voz aberrante se relamía los labios como si fuera su mejor festín, temía tanto, sentía asco, por más que quise escapar fue en vano, el muro detrás de mi era muy alto, y si corría a su costado me tomaría rápido cerré mis ojos, las lágrimas salían sin cesar.

Por favor, por favor no me haga daño - decía entre el llanto – por favor, por favor que alguien me ayude – grite desesperadamente.

La voz del señor se apagó, ante mis ojos se denotaba una sombra, su espalda bien formada con una gabardina negra, parecía ser de la aristocracia, su cabello largo hasta el cuello, ondulado, rubio pálido perfectamente hermoso, su piel pálida y blanca, aquel hombre tomo por el cuello a mi agresor, lo puso contra la pared y bebió su sangre, algo que me sorprendía rotundamente, pensaba que solo era historias para asustar a la gente, aquellas historias para que los borrachos no salieran tan noche y que poco les importaba, bebía su sangre con desdén, sus ojos que eran rojos tras hacerlo, se tornaron de un color azul cristalino, sus facciones finas, su hermoso y perfecto rostro, era hecho por los mismos dioses.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – se agacho ante mí , me retrocedí asustada tras a ver visto aquello- no le hace daño – sonreí amablemente, me daba la mano , me levante rápidamente con temor, con todas mis fuerzas, sin querer dirigirle la palabra me Salí corriendo, había visto a uno de los hijos de satanás y uno de ellos me había salvado, no entendía nada, tras solo recordar como bebía la sangre de aquel desgraciado que quería abusar de mí, todo me daba vuelta, su rostro era hermoso como el de un ángel " pero hasta el más hermoso ángel puede ser el mismísimo satanás" y esta no era la excepción, una bestia me había salvado sin yo darle las gracias, un hijo de satanás había estado frente a mí.


	4. Un carta, mi condena

Una carta, Mi condena...

Había pasado 1 año desde aquella vez que fui atacada, jamás volví a saber de aquella persona que me salvo, era una gran alivio, puesto aquel sujeto de cabello rubio como el solo y piel de porcelana era un demonio, era hijo de satanás, esos demonios llenos de lujuria y pasión por la sangre, la avaricia era parte de ellos, por eso era natural que tuvieran tan gran categoría en la nobleza o simplemente fueran de gran dinero a diferencia de mi familia de clase media, en aquellas épocas de Francia era difícil, puesto los aristócratas derrochaban dinero por donde quiera y nosotros la clase media llegábamos a la pobreza, de esa misma manera la clase más baja moría de hambre, Francia llevaba una decadencia en esta época, ni un simple vestido podríamos comprar, todo era llevado por los reyes y aquellos nobles aristócratas, familia de alcurnia que se robaba el dinero de nuestros impuestos de gente trabajadora como nosotros, odiaba este gobierno, odiaba todo lo debido a ello, el ver como todos morían de hambre o el poco dinero que teníamos debido a los altos impuestos del rey, realmente no deseaba seguir viviendo en este mundo hostil, pero ante mis pequeños hermanos y mis padres, debíamos mantenerlos con nuestro esfuerzo.

Hermanita tengo hambre, hazme de comer – chillaban uno de mis tantos hermanos.

Ya voy, ya voy – comencé a hacer de comer, sirviendo la comida para todos, de repente uno de mis pequeños hermanos termino de comer.

Quiero más – demando ante ello.

Solo queda mi plato, ya no hay más sopa – repuse ante ello.

Rosette sírvele la tuya – mi madre grito desde el comedor.

Está bien – le di de comer mi sopa, realmente tenía hambre, pero gracias al gobierno, a la aristocracia no siempre podíamos comer.

Tras ir a trabajar, era comentado ya mi edad, tenía 18 años y no había encontrado un buen marido, algunos decían que posible yo me había prostituido para ganar más dinero, era por ello que no había tenido un pretendiente, la verdad era solo una, el trabajo y el cuidado de mis pequeños hermanos, no tenía tiempo de pensar en el casamiento, siempre tenía un mal humor debido a ello, no había hombre que me aguantase, que aguantara mi temperamento, di un largo suspiro al escuchar aquellas palabras mal intencionadas de la gente a quienes se conocía como la "chusma" ya que solo se dedicaban a hablar mal de otras personas, seguí con mis deberes para llegar a casa y seguir con los demás.

Un día se había llegado un rumor, uno de los condes más cotizados de la zona, un joven que no se había casado con ninguna chica de alcurnia, uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Francia, vendría a parís a ofrecer una fiesta, invitaba a toda dama , para que fueran a su fiesta, de esa manera escogería a su esposa, una forma divertida, como si el romance fuera un simple juego para ese conde, el conde Yuuji, realmente poco me importaba, pero debido a los rumores mi madre esperaba que yo fuera elegida por aquel conde que poco conocía.

A la puerta llego una carta, junto con él una caja donde traía un hermoso vestido blanco, un vestido digno de una hija aristócrata, el bordado y la tela era de alta calidad, unas zapatillas transparentes que se amoldaban perfectamente bien en mis pequeños pies.

Mira hija, nos ha llegado esto, mira hija estas invitada, eres una candidata – mi madre estaba tan alegre por aquello, realmente había una puerta de salir de la pobreza y que mejor que casarme con un conde, una persona que no conocía, que mando un vestido y zapatillas como si hubiera investigado perfectamente mis medidas, junto con los estocados y las joyas, algo extraño estaba pasando.

No iré – respondí ante la alegría de mi madre.

Claro que iras, es nuestra oportunidad, si no es así, olvídate de nosotros – sonaba severa.

Debido a la insistencia de mi madre, acabe por aceptar ir, pero algo extraño sucedía, no entendía cómo podía saber mis medidas, por qué se tomaba dichas molestias, pero al pasar el carruaje por mi e ir fuera de parís, al castillo más cercano, casa del conde Yuuji, aquello me daba mala espina, el terror recorría mis venas, algo no estaba bien en esta fiesta, al entrar al lugar, digna decoración de un aristócrata, perfectos estocados, inclusive música tranquilizadora en violín y piano, perfecta armonía, una fiesta lujosa, ante ello varias damas con sus mejores ropas, al igual que yo , puesto mi madre me había maquillado para tal evento y de la misma manera me había puesto lo que me había mandado, todos esperaban al conde encantados, mientras mis nervios no cesaban, todos las demás estaban al espera del conde.


	5. Symphony Aristocrat

Symphony Aristocrat

Bellas mujeres con sus mejores ropas, elegantes, hermosos vestidos, una belleza inigualable, peinados ostentosos , perfecto maquillaje, en cambio yo ni tiempo de hacerme un peinado, una simple tiara me era suficiente, mi mente estaba dividido en dos polos opuestos, dos respuestas ante la llegada del baile, realmente no deseaba ir, esto me parecía un juego, no quería casarme con un desconocido, esperaba no ser la elegida, pero a la vez deseaba serlo, tenía el suficiente dinero para sacar a mi familia de la pobreza, aunque no lo deseaba con el corazón y aborrecía a los aristócratas culpándolos de nuestra pobreza era una manera de salir de ella, tal vez podía persuadirlos y así ayudase a más personas con su dinero en lugar de gastarlo en fiestas como estas sin sentido alguno que burlarse del amor mismo, burlarse de la pobreza que estaba viviendo parís en estos momentos.

Las puertas se cerraron, al terminar de contar toda las invitaciones que eran entregadas en la entrada, dos mayordomos altos, uno moreno de ojos verdes, el otro era rubio de ojos cafés.

Están todas aquí – dijo el moreno al terminar el conteo.

Es el momento – las puertas y ventanas fueron cerradas.

Todos estaban a la espera del conde que al parecer no deseaba bajar o esperaba el momento indicado para hacerlo, la música paro de tocar, todos miraban absortos hacia las escaleras principales. Ante ello un joven bajaba cauteloso, cabello rubio como el sol mismo, piel blanca como la porcelana, un antifaz de color dorado con negó que tapaba la mayor parte de sus rasgos faciales, siendo lo único visible aquellos labios bien formados, delgados de arriba, gruesos de abajo, era alto, bien vestido una gabardina roja con bordados dorados propio de un aristócrata , sus chalequin que llevaba por dentro de esa gabardina de color negros con bordados dorados y su camiseta negra bien cuidada, un pantalón negro al cuerpo de cuero, sus botas largas de tacón, ante ello imponía respeto y sumisión ante él, se mostraba así mismo con tal seguridad como si fuera el propio rey de Francia.

Bienvenidos a mi fiesta en busca de una hermosa esposa, les agradezco que hayan venido todas, estaba esperándolas – se inclinó dando un ademan – bueno que comience la fiesta – dio un grácil movimiento de manos con un chasquido de dedos propiciando que los violinistas y pianistas, que la orquesta comenzara a tocar melodías para el baile.

Todas buscaban su atención, yo solo observaba absorta a lo que sucedía, bailaba una con otra, todas esperaban su turno algunas cuchichiaban palabras hirientes ante la que podían ser sus enemigas, a las mujeres más hermosas de parís o simplemente con quien durara más platicando o bailando.

Baila conmigo señorita – hablo el conde ante mí – ha sido la única que no se ha acercado a mí – tenía una sonrisa siniestra, esto me estaba asustando.

Si – dije nerviosa ante el miedo, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar.

Sabe – susurraba a mi oído – no he dejado de observarla toda la noche, pensé que se acercaría a mí en cualquier momento como as demás damiselas, pero estoy en lo incorrecto, tuve que ir hacia usted - termino diciendo.

Lo siento – susurre apenada.

No es necesario, igual he tomado una decisión – repuso él.

¿Eh?- no comprendía, pero ante ello me daba a entender que no era la elegida.

No se preocupe pronto lo sabrá – dijo entre bromas hasta terminar la canción.

Bueno, tengo un mensaje que darles bellas damiselas – toda mujer estaba esperando la respuesta – he tomado una decisión, pero ante ello no deseo desanimarlas, todas ustedes son hermosas – aquel hombre se lo tomaba de juego – mi decisión será dada únicamente a la mujer que he escogido, aquella mujer – el chico de ojos verde y piel morena se acercó a el – le daré lo que contiene la caja, claro esta es un anillo de compromiso – mostraba dicha caja con anhelo- será entregada hasta su casa cuando yo lo desee, daré el comunicado en el periódico para que las demás no me esperen – dio aquella sonrisa ególatra – gracias por venir a esta fiesta bellas damiselas, se les agradece haberse tomado su tiempo – termino hablando.

Cada una se fue al carruaje, ante ello la respuesta no había sido concreta, di un largo suspiro, entre tanta mujer hermosa era de notarse que no sería yo, mi raciocino regreso ante mí, con una sonrisa había cumplido la promesa de ir a la fiesta, mi madre no estaría enojada, no tendría que casarme con un desconocido a quien no amaba, eso era un gran alivio, además si me lo pidiera, sin importar lo que mi madre dijera, la respuesta fuera negativa, puesto no deseaba casarme de esa manera, con alguien que miraba el amor como un simple juego, una fiesta para buscar consorte.


	6. Masquerade

Después de aquel baile no volví a ver a aquel indecoroso conde, me era perfecto, era lo que tanto había deseado, mi corazón estaba en paz, por lo menos no sería su presa, no sería la amante de un demonio como él.

Realmente era aquel ser que me había salvado, lo sabía perfectamente bien, pero ante todo como buena católica, debía seguir mis creencias, no caer ante las garras del demonio, en este caso los colmillos de este ser tan enigmático, aquellos hijos de Lilith, como decía algunas creencias bíblicas, eran meramente demonios, hijos del mismo satanás , él era uno de ellos, se decía que Lilith tuvo a su primer hijo, el único sobreviviente del a masacre que hicieron los ángeles, aquella leyenda era muy conocida, aquel hijo era un vampiro, gracias a que este sobrevivió los vampiros se expandían por todo el mundo, pero ante ello todo parecía ser una simple leyenda urbana, cuentos de terror que les contaban a los niños para que se portaran bien, pero aquel momento que lo vi , que había matado a ese señor con sus manos, que bebía su sangre, me entro el temor y descubrí que esas historias, esas leyendas no eran solo ficción, era parte de una realidad oculta ante la humanidad.

Aquella fiesta era solamente para observar a sus presas, ese era su cometido, bien lo sabía, tanto al correr la voz, sobre las noticias nuevas, chicas jóvenes, maso menos de mi edad, habían sido asesinadas, les habían drenado la sangre y nadie sabía quién era el asesino realmente, pero por mi mente venia la imagen de dicha persona, ojos claros como el agua, cabello rubio, piel extremadamente blanca, debía ser ese demonio disfrazado de Conde, aquel vampiro, Kamijo Yuuji, era lo más seguro, pero ante ello una ofensa o hablar de alguien perteneciente a la nobleza era juzgado y castigado, yo no quería correr ese riesgo.

Buenas tardes - hablo una voz que me helaba la piel.

Conde, pase, pase – mi madre le abría la puerta.

Se encuentra Rosette Ovalle – comento aquel demonio que tanto miedo tenia, era el asesino, eso era seguro.

Si, deja le llamo – contesto mi madre, para ir por mí a la cocina – hija, hija, tienes una visita, tal vez – esperaba que solo fuera mi imaginación – mejor ven – me llevo ante aquella eminencia.

Ahí estaba el parado con una media sonrisa de satisfacción, era seguro lo que me esperaba, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, asustada al verle presente, mis sospechas eran ciertas, Kamijo Yuuji se encontraba frente a mí.

Buenos días – comento feliz – vengo – se hinco ante mí –a pedirla como esposa – me dio un anillo – ante ello mi madre estaba emocionada, la piel se me helaba, tenía miedo ante aquello – me permitirá la mano de su hija - miro a mi madre interesado.

Estos es inesperado – mi madre estaba nerviosa – por lo general debe venir primero el sacerdote, pero – las palabras de mi madre intentando sonar como una señora recatada - veo que usted no pudo esperar, así que por ello acepto que mi hija se case con usted - termino diciendo.

Pero madre, debe hablar con mi padre también – realmente no deseaba esa boda.

Vendrá esta tarde - respondió mi madre.

Entonces puedo quedarme a esperar – dio una media sonrisa.

Pero tengo cosas que hacer – replique ante ello.

Hija solo atiende a tu futuro marido, tu padre seguro aceptara, pero tienes razón, debo ponerle al tanto.

Aquel dio fue pesado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo que terminara con mi familia, con mi vida, aunque no era la mejor de todas, deseaba seguir viviendo, el recuerdo de Louis era latente, tantas veces deseando ir hacia él, hacia la muerte y en este preciso momento deseaba no hacerlo, realmente los seres humanos éramos patéticos, todo el tiempo buscando excusas a la vida y cuando teníamos la oportunidad de terminar con ella, temías un poco, pero ante ello la tristeza llego ante mí, realmente no temía el morir, temía que matara a mi familia, que mi muerte fuera dolorosa.

Por favor – dije en voz baja con algunas lágrimas.

¿Dime? – me miro interesado.

Por favor – le mire entre lágrimas – que sea rápido y lo menos doloroso posible - cerré mis ojos fuertemente.

¿De qué hablas? – sus ojos estaba abiertos sorprendidamente, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Si va a matarme, hágalo lo menos doloroso y rápido - volví a repetir.

¿Quién dijo que te iba a matar? - dio una sonrisa de medio lado – no lo recuerdas, dije que la escogería e iría a su casa para hacerla mi esposa - me tomo del rostro.

Pero usted mato a todas esas doncellas - quite sus manos enojada.

Si fuera así ¿Qué tiene de malo? – me miro interesado, mis lágrimas cayeron, no podía más con esta farsa.

Usted va – fui interrumpida por mi madre.

Hija así no se trata a las visitas – me regaño profundamente - menos a tu futuro esposo - hizo un ademan ante el - disculpe, mi hija suele no tener modales a veces, pero es una buena chica, por - él le interrumpió.

No se preocupe, todo está bien - sonrió amable - ¿todavía puedo quedarme? – pregunto sin emoción alguna.

Claro - mi madre dijo animosa- en un momento llega mi esposo – mi madre termino de decir, de esa manera paso el tiempo en un silencio, alejada de aquel hombre que tanto repudiaba, como creyente de Dios, me alejaba de aquel demonio, que asesino a tantas mujeres anteriormente, porque daba la casualidad que cada una de ellas habían ido a su fiesta, llego mi padre rápidamente.

Cariño, cariño te tengo una buena noticia – mi madre recibió a mi padre.

¿Qué sucede? – volteo a ver a Kamijo.

Vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija – hablo de manera recatada, lleno de respeto.

Por supuesto que tienen mi consentimiento.

De esa manera había caído mi condena, una condena que no deseaba, me casaría con un demonio, un ser que se alimentaba de sangre, hijo del mismo satanás, que ante ello solo atraía desgracias y él era una de ellas, el seria mi esposos, claro si no es que ante el me mataba, sabía bien que algo ocultaba, esperaba que se quitara aquella mascara ante mí y mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones.


	7. El contrato maldito

"Las cosas suceden por algo" esa frase era muy conocida en el bajo mundo, entre los campesinos "Dios escoge nuestro destino, por ello suceden las cosas" era exactamente las palabras de los sacerdotes, "Entonces ¿por qué venía a mí un demonio? ¿Sera una prueba?" realmente no comprendía por completo, si era una prueba, seguro la vencería, esa era mi meta, puesto no me importaba morir si ante ello lo venzo los colmillos de aquel hijo de satanás, si ante ello perdiera la vida, sería lo correcto, estaría en el cielo donde seguro estaba Louis, mi mejor amigo esperándome.

La fecha está decidida Rosette – mi madre estaba alegre – solo falta el vestido y todo será perfecto, formaremos parte de la nobleza - se notaba el entusiasmo en ello.

Pero - fui interrumpida por mi padre.

Si vuelves a salir con los sentimientos, no está consentido en nuestra familia, después del casamiento convivirás con el conde y con ello te podrás enamorar, piensa en nuestra familia - se cruzaba de hombro aquel señor de edad algo avanzada.

Comprendo padre – agache la mirada en señal de resignación.

El preparativo, el lugar de la fiesta, era efectuada en aquel castillo, el más cercano a parís, donde habíamos bailado después de conocernos, una fiesta para conseguir a su próxima víctima y esa víctima era yo.

Se dice que los demonios no pueden estar ante los ojos de Dios, que odian la luz, pero al parecer a este poco le importaba dicha luz, él podía estar campante en el día mostrando la mentira ante las leyendas urbanas, pero si es un demonio, aquel demonio era el más sarcástico de todos, ante las bromas y jugarretas del destino y ahora mismo, cuando era efectuada la boda, tenía la gran osadía de mostrarse ante la iglesia, jurar algo ante su enemigo eterno.

Mientras tanto yo, al llegar al altar, la gente feliz se paraba a ver a la desdichada novia, con alegría y regocijo, mi alma lloraba ante ello, no solo por el hecho de ser obliga si no era aquella platica dada con aquel demonio antes de la boda, una salida acortejada, algo que realmente no deseaba, estaba puesta a prueba, pero una prueba difícil que ante ello perdía por el miedo del dolor ante el desvanecimiento de mi familia entre la sangre que él se daría como gran banquete si no entraba a la iglesia.

Ese era mi mayor temor, mi corazón latía fuertemente de rabia, mi alma lloraba ante la tristeza resignada, pero que más quedaba de mí, si no lo hacía, mi familia sufriría ante la pérdida, a veces deseaba vivir solo por mí, ante las nupcias, recordaba lo que mi mejor amigo me decía de pequeño "vive por ti, busca la felicidad, si no lo haces tú, nadie lo hará, olvidarte de las desgracia de los demás, si tu madre o padre mueren, de igual forma saldrías adelante, sea la razón que sea, jamás seria tu culpa, solo debes buscar tu felicidad"

Acepta a su esposo en la enfermedad y en la salud, en la riqueza y en la pobreza- el padre término de decir aquellas frases de siempre en una boda- ¿señorita Rosette? - el padre intentaba llamarme la atención.

Lo siento - salía de aquella laguna de recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos con mi mejor amigo.

Cuál es su respuesta - me miró fijamente, de la misma manera que la sonrisa de satisfacción se curvaba en los labios de mi captor, pero al recordar las hermosas palabras de mi mejor amigo, de Louis, tome otra decisión, mi corazón latía de temor, la sangre se me helaba, pero todos tenemos derecho a la felicidad y yo buscaba la mía.

No acepto – dije firme entre el miedo, retando al hijo de satanás que estaba a mi lado, su mirada notaba furia, pero al autocontrol propio de un noble ante los aristócratas y los plebeyos era admirable, salí corriendo de aquel lugar, había firmado una sentencia, ahora debía tratas de velar por mi familia, dando una escapatoria a los demás, mientras los afilados colmillos de mi verdugo salían ante el enojo, esperando la noche, para atacar con gran decoro.


	8. Los colmillos de un humano

El temor me había llegado, aquel rechazo, esto era seguro que tendría repercusiones, estaba temerosa, eso era seguro, tenía que emplear mi plan para salvar a mi familia, tenía todo calculado, algunos regalos que él me había hecho, lo había vendido con tal de conseguir dinero para salir de la ciudad con mi familia, pero no solo eso, a pesar de que mi madre y padre estaban decepcionados por mí, era momento de salir a delante en busca de mi propia felicidad.

Tenía todo calculado, había ganado la confianza de mis hermanos pequeños, de esa manera saldríamos de la ciudad, pero al parecer el destino se empeñaba conmigo, si había decidido no ceder ante los demonios chupa sangre, porque Dios no me salvaba de este dolor, el sonido de la puerta abrirse, la alegría de mi madre al verles después de todo lo sucedido, la piel se me estaba erizando, él estaba aquí, ya no tenía escapatoria, habría una masacre.

¿Y Ese milagro conde Yuuji? – mi madre le dejaba pasar – pensábamos que después - sonaba avergonzada la voz de mi madre.

No se preocupe por ello Señora Ovalle – se excusó aquel joven.

¿Desea hablar con mi hija? – pregunto con educación mi madre.

Por supuesto, si me permite hablar con ella a solas - se inclinó ante mi madre de manera educada, volteando hacia mí que estaba escondida tras la pared viendo dicha conversación.

Claro conde Yuuji – mi madre fue a la cocina por mí – hija el conde Yuuji desea hablar contigo, tal vez reconsidere los suyo, después de tan horrible desplante en la iglesia, esperamos esta vez te comportes como una dama – me regañaba ante ello.

Pero madre yo no deseo casarme – replique con temor.

Hija – me miro enojada- ya tienes 18 años, nadie en el pueblo quedar casarse con alguien de esa edad, además es una fabulosa oportunidad ¡es un conde! – recalco aquello ultimo – más oportunidades para dejar de ser pobres, de formar parte de la nobleza, hija esta es tu oportunidad - me tomo de la mano para sacarme de la cocina.

Buenas tarde conde Yuuji – me incline ante él, haciendo el respectivo ademan.

Muy buenas tardes señorita Rosette – dio una sonrisa de satisfacción - ¿señora Ovalle me permite salir con su hija? – hablaba como todo un caballero, digno de ser un conde, de tal manera que su hipocresía me enfermaba.

Claro conde Yuuji – mi madre estaba feliz, debido a ello tenía que hacer caso ante sus palabras, pero dentro de mí, sabía que todo estaba perdido, mi felicidad se iría, mi familia moriría, tal vez solo me daría unas últimas palabras ante ello.

Ante ello el silencio reino, ante la vista de la gente observando como si se tratara de una comedia terrorífica, donde yo sería el aperitivo de esta persona, nos íbamos alejando de la ciudad, junto con ello la piel se me helo, era momento de afrontar la realidad, el me mataría, Yuuji me mataría por no acatar sus leyes, por ante ponerme a sus decisiones, llegamos a un pequeño campo de flores, donde no había ni siquiera un alma en pena, el silencio se rompió ante ello.

Ya sabrá señorita Rosette de que es lo que hablare – me miro con regocijo, una sonrisa se avecino entre sus colmillo.

Conde Yuuji – dije asustada, para salir corriendo, sería inútil escapar, el solo deseaba jugar con sus víctimas, de esa manera comencé a correr por mi vida, caí entre aquel pasto, él se posó frente mío.

No tengas miedo, no deseo matarte - toco mi rostro tranquilamente, mientras el me tenía asustada en el suelo.

Conde - me callo antes de hablar.

Tienes una segunda oportunidad - replico ante ello - lo tomas o lo dejas - me miro sonriente - ¿O deseas que me dé un festín con tantos hermanos que tiene señorita Rosette? - me miraba atento.

No, no - respondí con tal miedo.

Entonces en tres meses nos casaremos – sonrió amable ante ello.

El trato estaba en pie, de nuevo tenía que estar a su merced, algo que no deseaba, esperaba que el tiempo se detuviera, aquellos tres meses no deseaba que llegaran, pero así como de nuevo comenzaron los preparativos, mis padres felices ante aquella decisión de la segunda oportunidad, pero ante ello yo tenía un "as" bajo la manga, tenía todo preparado para escapar junto con mis pequeños hermanos, ante ello al igual que mis padres, fingiríamos un secuestro para llevarlos y vivir todos juntos en España, esa era la idea.

Llego aquel día, golpee al chico de la carrosa, con ello mis padres fueron secuestrados por mis propios hermanos que deseaban salir de ese país, ante ello nos dividimos, ellos iban al lado contrario que yo, era una prevención, de esa manera a la que iría a buscar es a mí y así mi familia no pagaría nada más que yo, esperaba que todo saliera bien, que mis hermanos mayores ante el pago hallan hecho lo que le dije a mis padres, pues aquellos dos chicos mayores que yo eran muy avaros, así como los pequeños eran guiados por mi hermano de 16 años, todos lejos de mí, si alguien pagaría tan osadía al revelarse ante los deseos de aquel demonio sediento de sangre, sería solo yo, sería la única víctima de sus colmillos al imponerme ante el debido al castigo que me había prometido ante su segunda oportunidad.


	9. Luna llena

Como estaba planeado, intentaba escapar de aquel país, de esa manera no estaría en su poder, mientras más lejos, el nunca vendría por mí, seria libre de sus amarres, solo necesitaba perderme con mi familia entre la multitud del mundo entero, así el encontraría a otra damisela que cayera en las redes de los hijos de Lilith, una razón más para alejarme de él e ir hacia Dios.

Así estaba hecho mi plan, debía alejarme lo más rápido posible, pero ante una brecha de luz a veces la oscuridad te consume y de esa manera estaba yo, él estaba frente a mí, esperando en el bosque que cruzaba para salir de la ciudad, estaba cruzado de brazos, yo procure correr rápidamente, entre mi intento en vano por escapar, el me atrapo entre un árbol, mi sueño ya no sería realidad, por lo menos tenía la ilusión de que mi familia estuviera bien.

Creías que escaparías de tu castigo - me miro con cierto rencor en sus ojos – todo tiene sus consecuencias y una segunda oportunidad es la última – se acercó a mi oído - lastima por ti, pero la sangre de tu familia sabia deliciosa - lamio mi cuello.

Kamijo - mi voz tembló ante sus últimas palabras, no podía creerlo.

¿Deseas verlo? – me tomo con fuerza en sus manos.

No me opuse ante su agarre, me cargo entre sus brazos, para luego pararme frente a mi casa, al abrir la puerta, el cuerpo de mis padres estaban tirados, con la sangre drenada al igual que 6 hermanos míos, al ver todo aquello me desmaye, no podía creer, mi plan era riesgoso, pero ellos habían pagado mis pecados, el pecado de atraer a un hijo de Lilith.

Al despertar, estaba atada de manos, en un lugar desolado, en una cabaña, por la ventana entraba la luz del día, por la ventana se llegaba a mirar la luna menguante.

Solo debo esperar a la luna llena - dijo en un susurro a mi oído - serás completamente mía – lamió mi cuello con desdén.

Mi castigo era el estar atada para no escapar de su agarre, el estar encerrada para entender cuál era mi posición, pero el peor de todos, era el haber visto el cuerpo de mis padres y hermanos mutilados, con su sangre drenada, recordando esa imagen, viendo que no fue el simple gusto de beberles la sangre, sino, el hecho de torturarlos y hacérmelo saber al mostrarme sus cuerpos.

Sabes cariño, aún recuerdo sus gritos pidiendo clemencia, aún recuerdo el sabor d su sangre y el desprecio de tus padres al saber mi verdadera naturaleza – le encantaba torturarme con cada palabra- ese fue el precio de tu pecado, el precio de haberme engañado, de intentar huir de mi lado, de no cumplir tu promesa- me tomaba del mentón delicadamente – ya falta poco, pronto serás mía – dijo con regocijo.

Aquellas palabras me hacían odiarlo más y más, deseaba soltarme rápidamente, deseaba jamás ver la luna llena, pero ante ello las cosas no podían ser peor.

Ante sus palabras vanas para enamorar a una damisela, una acaricia llegaba, era un ser lleno de lujuria, entre besos y caricias, su mano siempre vagaba por mi desnudo torso, por mi busto, entre mis piernas, tocando aquella zona prohibida, lamiendo aquella zona en cuanto podía, hurtaba mi parte prohibida con su lengua hasta saciar una sed que poco entendía, espasmos de placer podían llegar, mi cuerpo respondía ante él, pero en mi corazón solo existía odio al recordar lo que había pasado, mi familia estaba muerta, pero al recordar lo visto, solo dos de mis hermanos no parecían estar ahí.

Noche tras días, era lo mismo, entre contenerse ante su lujuria, saborear mi piel y no asesinarme, decirme palabras de amor como recordarme lo sucedido, el precio a mis pecados, el haber intentado huir, el alimentarme para que no muriera, no importaba, el hacia cualquier cosa para que comiera.

Es necesario que comas cariño - me miraba preocupado.

Si realmente me amas - pedía clemencia ante el- mátame - mis lágrimas salían, solo quería morir, solo quería dejar de existir, pues él era eterno y yo no podía hacerle daño alguno.

No digas eso cariño, si no comes, te obligare - comenzaba a acariciar mis piernas.

Por favor…- fui interrumpida.

Come - me ordeno.

Era la única forma de comer, pero ante ello el tiempo paso, cuando deseaba morir, aquel único deseo no se me concedió, al abrir mis ojos, estaba oscuro, pero en mi ventana se miraba algo que temía tanto, mis lágrimas salieron llenas de dolor y tristeza, la luna llena estaba en lo alto.

Ha llegado el momento cariño - entro Kamijo a aquella cabaña.

Él se desnudó frente a mí, comenzó tocando mi cuerpo como siempre lo hacía, mis pechos, mi parte prohibida, lamia mi cuerpo con tal gusto, mis fuerzas eran nulas ante estar un buen tiempo en aquella posición, amarrada, sin dormir bien, sin descansar mi cuerpo, estaba completamente a su merced.

Sus manos tocaban mis pechos mientras lamia mi cuello, para luego bajar su boca a ellos , bajar las manos, tomar una de mis piernas, levantarla y con la otra tocar aquel botón íntimo, provocando placer a mi cansado cuerpo, bajando su rostro, dejando caminos de besos y lamidas, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, termino de saborear mi intimidad, para luego con la otra mano tomarme de la cintura, acercar su virilidad entre mis piernas e introducirse dentro de mí, un dolor desgarrador llego, mis lágrimas salieron.

La primera vez siempre duele ¿no? – me dijo en el oído - ahora seré el único hombre que te haga sentir placer por toda la eternidad, ¡eres mía!- puso énfasis en las últimas palabras, entre gemidos, siendo mi primera vez de una forma tan desagradable para cualquier mujer soñadora, mi cuerpo devastado sentí el éxtasis del placer, mientras subía mi mano por la espalda y me destaca los brazos, ante aquello, yo no quise hacer fuerza alguna por sostenerme en aquel frenético encuentro de cuerpos, el me son tenía de nuevo de la cintura contra la pared, así llegando a un segundo éxtasis, terminando el de copular en mi cuerpo, sentí sus labios en mi cuello, seguido con ello un dolor punzante, tal vez ese era mi fin, tal vez cumpliría mi petición, solo deseaba saciar su lujuria y me daría aquel regalo que tanto deseaba, la muerte.


	10. Dulce Tortura

Todavía mi piel resentía aquella intrusión de Kamijo, en aquel vaivén que me llevaba al cielo pero a la vez quemaba como el fuego, haciendo que repudiara mis instintos, repudiar este cuerpo que lo recibía tan fácilmente y como no hacerlo, si era un demonio lujurioso hijo de LIlith era de suponerse que sabría artimañas para hacer caer el cuerpo en el pecado del placer, al sentir luz labios en mi piel, luego pasarse a mi cuello y traspasar aquella piel, entendí la verdad detrás de aquella lujuria, como a las demás chicas, yo era su presa y de esa manera terminaría, bebería mi sangre, con ello morirá, quizás mi última voluntad estaba hecha después de haber visto a mi familia muerta lo único que deseaba era mi propia muerte.

Recuerdo aquellas palabras que tanto odiaba "si tanto deseas la muerte esta solo vendrá a quitarte lo que más quieres" a la vez que el dolor pulsaba en mi cuello, escuchando como absorbía con desdén perdiendo mis sentidos uno a uno, mis manos no podían moverse, estaba a su merced desde hace tiempo atrás " Aquello que aman la vida morirán pronto, aquellas que la aborrecen vivirán por siempre" mi vista se estaba nublando por completo, la oscuridad me estaba consumiendo, solo el dolor, el olor metálico y aquel sonido de mi propia sangre goteando era lo único que se percibía poco a poco, mis labios se sintieron húmedos, sentía la garganta quemarse, tenía mucha sed y aquellas pequeñas gotas parecían zacearlo, pero quería más "¿Acaso así se siente morir?" decía en mi mente mientras bebía aquellas gotas de sangre, sentía que mi cuerpo se rehabilitaba por sí solo, aquel néctar color carmesí me daba más vida, con ello mi cuerpo dio un dolor electrizante sin dejar de beber aquella sangre.

Vamos Honey, con ello serás siempre mía, solo tú y yo por la eternidad – la voz ronca y sensual de Kamijo se hacía escuchar por todo el cuarto.

Sin poner atención a sus palabras, lamí su cuello con desdén, mis colmillos crecieron poco fue la impresión, la sed era mayor, una sed que quemaba mi garganta, una sed que me mataba por dentro, bebí su sangre mientras sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, poco me importo su agarre, mientras bebía aquel dulce néctar carmesí, sentir otras estocadas, eso hacia hervir mi sangre más, hacerme deseosa de más sangre debida a la excitación de ambos,

Mis manos se abrazaron detrás de su espalda blanquecina, su cabello dorado brillaba más ante la intensidad de la luz de la luna llena, los gemidos eran presentes por ambos, el hecho de beberle la sangre era la excitación más grande debida a la necesidad de esta, caí rendida en sus brazos, había vuelto a nacer, algo que no deseaba en lo absoluto, mis ojos se voltearon , la vista se cerró, había llegado a un orgasmo total y con ella mi vista se nublo para no saber nada más, todo esto era debido al frenesís de nuestro cuerpo al volver a nacer.

Por fin despiertas Honey – estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sin tener lo de arriba puesto, solo aquellos pantalones mientras yo yacía desnuda a su merced - ¿dormiste bien? - su sonrisa denotaba satisfacción, se relamió los labios, y se acostó encima de mi - aun quiero más - sus ojos denotaban deseo, no comprendía la situación, solo recordaba aquel deseo de seguir bebiendo, rápidamente me tome de su cuello, deseaba beber más, deseaba clavar mis colmillos en aquel cuello blóquensenos "¿colmillos?" me aleje de él rápidamente, abrí mi boca y toque mis colmillos.

¿Qué me ha pasado? – voltee a verle asustada.

Has vuelto a nacer honey- su sonrisa era grande y divertida ante aquel juego.

Mi sed regresaba y con ello el deseo de enterrarle mis colmillos sin importar nada más, volví a tomarle del cuello acerque mi boca a aquella parte, le me tomo entre sus brazos y me volvió a tumbar a la cama, poniéndose encima de mí.

No tan rápido honey, todo tiene un precio, aunque te amé, no puedo darte mi sangre sin nada a cambio – sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria.

No – lo aleje con mis manos.

¿Segura? tendrás que buscar tu alimento sola - la mirada de Kamijo era desafiante.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? Yo lo buscare sola – dije desafiante.

¿Sabes lo que conlleva eso? – me miro gracioso.

¿Qué? – conteste secamente.

¿Qué es lo que bebiste de mí? – me miro con gran diversión, debido a mi silencio contesto – Sangre - sus ojos se clavaron en mi - si deseas aquello, deberás beberlos de animales o humanos, tendrás que matarles o hacerles daño – su mirada tenía un brillo de satisfacción al ver mis muecas de desagrado.

Está bien, no lo haré, no lo buscare por mí misma – me negaba a dañar a otro ser vivo, poco bastaba que yo comía la poca carne que necesitaba mi cuerpo y ahora tendría que matarlos para saciar una sed incontrolable, pudiera irme y hacerlo con los animales, pero aquello iba contra mis principios.

¿Entonces honey? – se relamía los labios.

No la necesito, no, no beberé sangre – me negué ante ello.

Sentirás la sed, la sed es más fuerte que la voluntad honey, apenas has nacido, lo entenderás pronto, si no destruyes a otro ser vivo, vendrás a mí y me lo pedirás con tal fervor que te haré mía con tanta pasión – se reía ante mi cara.

Se fue del cuarto decepcionado, aquella sed era inaudita, pude durar un día al sentir como mi garganta se quemaba rápidamente, al siguiente día era lo mismo, no había bebido ni una gota y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, el tercer día era inaguantable, corte mis propios brazos, pero al beberlo, al sentir como salía mi sangre, en lugar de calmar la sed, lo hacía desearlo, mas, paso un día más, no podía con aquello, tenía que ir, entre la búsqueda al salir del cuarto, el sonido de un gato me llamo la atención, deseaba enterrarle mis colmillos, pero ante ello me detuve, no deseaba lastimar a ningún otro ser vivo, el gato salió huyendo del miedo, regresando a mi habitación, encontrando a Kamijo sentado en mi cama.

Te lo dije, no podrás contenerte – se acercó a mí, tocando mi rostro sudoroso por la desesperación – solo pídelo, solo dilo – me miraba con tal lujuria, mientras se lamia los labios una y otra vez.

Hazme, hazme tuya - conteste desesperada, era el momento, deseaba poder saciar aquella sed, aquella sed insaciable para mí.

Ni dos veces lo dije, sus labios enfrente de mi intimidad, la ropa había salido con tal rapidez sin recordar cómo había llegado a esa vergonzosa situación, sus lengua explorando mi intimidad, con ello sentía tales sensaciones llenas de lujuria y pasión, Kamijo por su parte seguía en su labor, llegando el primer orgasmo a mi ser, desesperándome debido a que deseaba beber su sangre lo más rápido posible, se detuvo a besarme los labios, con ella un poco de sangre dejo salir, se separó rápido al sentir la mordida en sus labios.

No tan rápido Honey – se posiciono en frente mío, sentía su virilidad en mi entrada, entre pequeños gemidos de el al rozar con mi clítoris provocando los míos – dilo - me miro deseoso – dilo – me exigió ante mi silencio al notar mi mirada llena de temor y recelo, combinada con odio y repulsión – ¿acaso no lo deseas? - grito ante ello, sabía perfectamente bien de lo que hablaba, está desesperada por clavarle mis colmillos.

Hazme tuya – grite de tal manera que se notaba mi desesperación, su miembro entro en mí, comenzando la danza de placer, entre vaivenes lentos y rápidos, mientras en un beso, el sabor dulce de la sangre, aquel sabor que ante me era repugnante y ahora me era necesario, bebía con intensidad, llegando a los orgasmos, de esa manera volviéndome su esclava y el mi verdugo.


	11. Memories

De esa manera me convertí en su esclava, de esa manera él había sido mi captor y ahora le necesitaba, temiendo el volverme en un monstruo, permanecía a su lado, ahora era mi salvador, aquel que me había condenado a este infierno, a esta oscuridad en mi corazón.

Tengo sed – dije al viento, mirándolo con desdén a que se apiadara de mí.

Tranquila, pronto tendrás lo que quieres honey – besaba mi cuello, desnudos entre las blanca sabanas.

Por favor – realmente me quemaba la garganta.

Honey, tú tienes la culpa, si hubieras cedido antes no estuvieras tan desesperada – su voz ronca emitía una tonalidad diferente ante aquel acto.

Rápido – exclame ante su tacto sonrojado, sediento.

Lo siento Honey, pero a mí me gusta tomarme mi tiempo – comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo.

Pero - fui callada por un beso en los labios.

Tócame – imploro Kamijo extasiado – bésame - exigió ante el acto.

Temerosa toque su cuerpo, tocando cada parte de su piel , su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna , tocando su virilidad , dejando escapar Kamijo un pequeño gruñido ante el tacto, de aquella parte masculino que estaba a todo su esplendor.

Por favor ya – implore ante aquella sed que me carcomía por dentro.

Como desees honey- tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria para llegar al acto y fundirnos en uno, alcanzando su cuello, bebiendo de el sin importar el placer sexual, simplemente deseando su sangre, al terminar seguí bebiendo, tomándome entre sus brazos, calmando mi sed, llegando al orgasmo, dormimos juntos.

Por fin despiertas Honey - cubiertos ambos por las mismas sabanas manchadas de aquel color carmesí - debemos hacerlo más seguido, así podrás disfrutar mejor el acto - me guiñaba el ojo.

Kamijo - me sonrojaba ante ello.

Así me fui acostumbrando a estar a su lado, entre acaricias, entre sus labios , entre la sabanas, estando desnudos los dos, sin importar la decencia, poco a poco caía en aquel juego vicioso sin esperar a que la garganta me quemara, sin estar desesperada, corría a los brazos de Kamijo para entregarnos a la lujuria y junto con ella al final la poca cordura era cambiada por un poco de sangre, acostumbrándome a él, acostumbrándome a la manera tan baja que había caído ante el conde Kamijo.

Ante el tiempo viajamos a España para quitar las sospechas en Francia, el conde Kamijo había cambiado su nombre pero ante el no envejecer y aunque se decía ser un hijo enfermizo de él, no podía hacer lo mismo dos veces, ante ello vivimos una vida diferente, una mansión un poco más pequeña, las cosas habían cambiado.

Buenas tardes señorita - me hablo un anciano.

Buenas tardes señor - le sonreí amablemente.

Sabe, usted me recuerda a mi hermana mayor - hablo con añoro aquel anciano.

No comprendo señor - intente indagar un poco más.

Realmente es la misma imagen de Rosette - me miro con tristeza.

Usted debe equivocarse - le hable tranquilamente.

Eso es seguro – miro hacia el suelo – no puede ser Rosette, ella debe estar muerta por culpa de ese conde - sonaba enojado.

¿Qué sucedido? - quise indagar más ante la conversación.

Vera señorita – suspiro – es una larga historia - sonaba cansado- los jóvenes no escuchan a los viejos – suspiro de nuevo - ya ve a mis nietos- me alegraba al oír eso.

No se preocupe, yo sabré escuchar - le sonreí amable.

Está bien - me miro con cierta tristeza- hubo un tiempo en Francia, durante mi niñez, éramos varios hijos de una familia humilde pero trabajadora, yo era el menor y mi hermana nos cuidaba a todos, un conde deseaba casarse con ella, mis padres estaban de acuerdo, pero ella desistió, debido a ello el enojado mato a toda la familia, dejándome vivo a mí, gracias a que me había escondido en la casa de un amigo, jamás volví a ver a mi hermana, y como ella dijo, debíamos escapar a España, así que me encamine y con esfuerzo forme mi hogar en este país, que en idioma discierne del mío –

Comprendo ¿ahora vive feliz? – pregunte ante ello.

Se podría decir que si señorita, aunque me duele la perdida de mi familia, no puedo quejarme, vivo bien y tengo hijos, hasta nietos, aunque seguro pronto me reuniré con mi esposa – sonrió ante ello.

¿Me podría decir su nombre? – le mire intento.

Lugi Ovalle - me miro contento - ¿el de usted es señorita? – me miro intento.

Rose Mary – mentí ante ello.

Bonito nombre - dijo al viento – bueno me despido, poco falta para que mis hijos me anden buscando.

Hasta luego - sabía que aquello jamás llegaría.

En secreto vigile a la familia, mi vida seguía de la misma manera, entre la lujuria y pasión de Kamijo, entre la sed que llegaba tan desgarradoramente, el tiempo paso y la familia se dispersó, llegando a México, vi nacer a una chica, Kamijo, no entendía lo que hacía, lo oculte en una gran mentira, pasando el tiempo aquella niña creció, era la misma imagen de mi madre, luego conoció a mi padre y se casaron, con ello aquella joven se embarazo, pero en el parto las cosas se complicaron y la bebe murió, aprovechando esto y dejando pasar el tiempo, para poder adentrarme en sus mentes y hacerme pasar por su hija Rosa, aquella niña que murió en el hospital de esa manera pude conseguir esta vida, vivir de nuevo lo que era una familia.


	12. Promesas rotas

Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien cuando vi aquella mujer, era muy parecida a mi madre ya fallecida, en plena juventud, y al momento de casarse con aquel sujeto tan parecido a mi padre, quería estar con esa familia, quería vivir una vida normal y feliz, pero algo me lo impedía, eran las ataduras del destino, realmente deseaba estar a su lado.

Te veo muy extraña Honey - Kamijo hablo ante mi comportamiento.

No es nada – negué con las manos.

Veo que sales mucho de casa - me tomo de la cintura – espero no pienses en escapar - su mirada era profunda – decidí venir a este país solo por ti honey - me dio un beso forzado.

Lo sé - conteste al terminar dicho beso – gracias - le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía que ver aquella oportunidad para poder pedirle aquel favor, sabía que si creaba una ilusión, podría ser realidad mi sueño de tener una familia, después de tanto tiempo.

Le espere en la cama desnuda, entre las sábanas blancas, esperando a que el llegara acostarse a mi lado, fingiendo ser humanos en cortos lapsos de tiempo, venía con una bata café, su cabello rubio resaltaba a la luz de los focos.

¿Qué sucede Honey?- dio una sonrisa de medio lado complacido - has de estar muy sedienta - se acercó a mí - ahora te propones ser de la iniciativa - me pare frente a él.

Solo hay que pasarla bien - comencé a besarlo.

Él se quitó aquella bata, completamente desnudos los dos sucumbimos a la lujuria, caricias experimentadas por parte de Kamijo, era de esperarse, después de tanto tiempo aquel demonio lleno de lujuria, después de ser tomada simultáneamente dejándome llevar por la sed que quemaba mi garganta, conocía cada parte de mi ser y sus puntos débiles.

¿no te aburres? - dije mirando el techo mientras él se entrena en mis pechos, lambiendo o mordisqueando delicadamente cada lugar.

No podría aburrirme, eso jamás pasaría - me miro al rostro para darme un beso en los labios, sus manos en mi intimidad, no entendía esa extraña forma de amar, solo nuestros cuerpos bajo ese baile simultaneo hasta llegar al éxtasis.

¿No vas a beber honey?- estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

Esta vez no - conteste titubeante.

Es algo relacionado con aquellos humanos parecidos a tus padres ¿no es así? - e miro sonriente.

Esto- no sabía cómo responder.

Te dejare ir a jugar con ello, pero promete que siempre regresaras a mi cuando yo te lo ordene – me miro atentamente.

Lo prometo - le di un beso en los labios para comenzar de nuevo aquel baile sin cesar que nos llevaba al éxtasis.

Recuerda que yo soy tu única familia – escuche el susurro de su melodiosa voz.


	13. Game over, cadenas eternas

Todo era feliz para mí, aquella familia que tenía aunque suplantaba a una niña ya muerta, todo era perfecto, los momentos de regaño y cariño , realmente tenía una familia, quería seguir en ella pero Kamijo ya me había dado una oportunidad más y con ello el tiempo pasa rápido para un ser inmortal, para los humanos eran largos, el momento de partir llegaba, yo no quería hacerlo, no quería regresar a vivir con Kamijo, siendo un amor lleno de lujuria, atada a él sin saber nada de mí, sin importarle mis sentimientos.

Rosa esta lista la comida – mi madre me hablaba para comer junto a mis dos hermanos.

La vida con ellos me era grata, ahora solo faltaba saber cómo vencer al rey de los vampiros o por lo menos burlar su vigilancia para escapar y seguir viviendo una vida feliz con mi nueva familia.

Era de noche, iría a persuadirlo solo me quedaba un años más y no deseaba que se acabara para nada, entre el descontrol de nuestros cuerpo en la faena, bebí su sangre como siempre.

¿Puedo quedarme con ello otros 10 años más?- le mire a los ojos detenidamente.

Ya te lo dije, no, esta vez no podre cederte ese regalo Honey - sonaba severo, me miro por unos momentos en silencio- no intentes espaciar, si te vas lejos de mí el hechizo será roto y se darán cuenta la falsedad – Kamijo era calculador.

Está bien - conteste poco convencida.

El tiempo pasaba, el tiempo seguía su rumbo

Deseaba seguir con mi familia, tenía razón él, si me alejaba, la magia podría desvanecerse, pero yo después de tanto tiempo me había vuelto fuerte, estaba decidida a poder irme de su lado.

Rosa, Rosa - la voz de mi madre sonaba asustada.

¿Qué pasa madre? – le mire preocupada.

Solo quería saber que realmente - le mire detenidamente.

Otra vez esa pesadilla - sabía que aquel sueño era la realidad.

No te preocupes madre, todo saldrá bien - le sonreí.

¿Por cierto Rosa cuando te casa? - mi hermano pequeño me miro intrigante.

Nunca me casare – le sonreí amable.

Pues viendo que el tiempo se te está yendo de las manos - se rio ante ello.

Yo estoy aquí para mis padres - comencé a atenderlos.

Eres tan buena hija – mi padre me dijo con tanto cariño.

Es todo lo que les debo - sonreí amargamente.

Faltaban solo tres meses, tres meses en el que ellos olvidarían todo lo que habían vivido conmigo, tres meses en el que planeaba escapar de ese lugar, seguir con mi familia. Comencé a terminar de preparar todo, mentiría a mis padres que era un viaje y con ello me llevaría a mis hermanos, de esa manera escaparíamos por un momento de él, hasta ir de ciudad en ciudad sin ser alcanzados.

No quisieran tener un viaje familiar – comente a los demás.

Buena idea hermana - comento el mediano.

¿A dónde quieren ir? - comente con gran alegría debido a la aceptación dada.

Alemania, sería un gran lugar - contesto el pequeño.

¿Está bien padres? - les mire atenta.

Ustedes son jóvenes, pueden ir a donde quieran - contesto mi padre con un poco de tos.

Tiene razón tu padre- mi madre nos vio con compasión.

No, ustedes también vienen – conteste demandante.

Pues conocer Alemania no sería mala idea - dijo mi madre.

Tienes razón cariño – mi padre mostraba una sonrisa grata.

Una noche más, tenía que beber sangre, una noche frenética entre la danza de nuestros cuerpos, había un plan tras todo esto, sabía que no se daría cuenta después de tantas tarjetas de crédito que tenía y lo descuidado que era.

Recuerda, queda poco tiempo disfruta el juego - Kamijo me dio una sonrisa, mientras en mis manos tenía una tarjeta de crédito, anteriormente había memorizado su contraseña de cuatro dígitos, podía estar retirando de poco a poco.

Comencé hacerlo, hasta el próximo encuentro, él no me dijo nada, supuse que no se había enterado de la tarjeta de crédito, esperaba cambiar mi destino de esta manera.

Dos semanas más, compre los boletos, le di cada uno a mis hermanos y padres, el día del viaje, una semana antes de que Kamijo viniera por mí, deje que mis padres y hermanos se adelantaran, lo recuerdo perfectamente, bien la brisa helada, el viento dejando volar mi cabello, Kamijo frente a mí con un niño atrás de él que no se dejaba ver.

Te lo he dicho Honey, de mí no vas a escapar - aquel niño salió de su escondite.

Louis- recordaba aquel rostro perfectamente, mi único amigo en mis tiempos de humana.

El a diferencia de ti, puede morir ante mis manos, lo transforme en un vampiro clase baja, un vampiro que no es totalmente inmortal - Kamijo dio un largo suspiro - la vida de él esta en tus manos - dio una sonrisa de medio lado – te quedas vive – dio una pausa- luchas por irte muere - su sonrisa era más prominente, sabía que era un sádico.

Yo - no sabía qué hacer, mis lágrimas salían, el vuelo estaba a punto de efectuarse, mi familia estaba a bordo, sabía que Kamijo no intentaría lastimarme y sus intentos de detenerme serian fáciles de escabullirme e irme, pero hay estaba mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mi hermano del alma.

Solo tienes – tomo mis manos – que quedarte a mi lado – tomo el boleto y lo quemo en su mano.

Yo - no podía decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y con ello se iba parte de mi alegría, las rodillas me temblaban caí al suelo.

Vamos Honey no es tan malo, somos una familia - se agacho ante mi plantándome un beso ante mis lágrimas.

Louis será como mi hijo, nuestro hijo - voltee hacia mi mejor amigo, me solté de su agarre corriendo hacia Louis.

¿Realmente eres tu Louis? - no lo soltaba.

Así es Rosette, tanto tiempo entre las sombras, por fin pude verte – sonrió amable aquel niño – no debiste sentirte culpable por no poder salvarme – correspondió el abrazo - madre - dijo en un suspiro

Tu serás su madre, serás mi esposa – dijo en un tono serio– ya que los vampiros no podemos procrear – se unió a nosotros en un abrazo.

Las ataduras estaba puestas en mí, las cadenas del destino me ataban a él indudablemente, después de todo era mi verdugo, mi salvador, era todo lo que tenía, tiempo después volví a ver aquellos ancianos que habían sido mis padres, al pasar a su lado, me di cuenta de la verdad, ellos me habían olvidado, sus hijos llegaban con esposas y los nietos de aquellos ancianos, nadie me reconocía, una pequeña niña se acercó a mí.

Gracias muchacha - dijo en un tono tierno.

¡Ah! – no entendía nada.

Usted me dio este muñeco en mi cumpleaños - apunto a un oso que había dejado en casa con su nombre el día anterior por su cumpleaños - yo la vi, es como santa Claus, pero en mi cumpleaños – sonrió la pequeña de 5 años.

Quizás solo fue una ilusión, un sueño - respondí ante ello despidiéndome para seguir mi camino lejos de ellos lejos de todo.

Era momento de irme lejos, sabía que había sido olvidada y solo me quedaba regresar con mi verdadera familia, Kamijo y Louis , mi esposo e hijo, un perfecto juego o simple realidad, el destino lo quería así, ese era el mío, vivir eternamente atada a Kamijo.


End file.
